


Deserving

by HalfASlug



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: sympathy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deserving

After the Dalek, she’d hunted him down on the TARDIS, despite his attempts to hide. Wallowing in self-hate was a solitary pastime after all.

He’d tried to ignore her. She’d tried to get him to talk. Both ended up failing.

In the aftermath of the argument, she’d sat with him in the library, silently reminding him he wasn’t alone anymore. It was a lot like forgiveness, just not nearly as suffocating.

After 1987, she told him she didn’t deserve his sympathy and tried to walk away. Instead, he pulled her into a hug, let her cry and hoped she understood.


End file.
